Free
by Kiyamasho
Summary: Ever since she could remember Viola has lived in the Institute for Higher living. One day 6 people change everything
1. Chapter 1

**Max's POV**

"Hey Max! Look at this!" I turned form the cage I was opening to glance at Nudge who was standing fascinated before a covered cage. I sighed and headed over to her. By the way for those of you who are new to this my name is Maximum Ride. Max for short. I'm a mutant. So are Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman and Angel; my family. I would get deeper into this but there's not a lot of time right now. I'm trying to stage the greatest prison break next the Great Escape. I walked over to Nudge and she whispered, "What do you think is behind this?" I shrugged and said, "Well there's only one way to find out…" grabbing the fabric securely in my left hand I yanked.

The cloth slowly slid across the cage and as it was revealed Nudge and I felt our hearts beat faster. The cage was fairly large, larger than all the rest of the cages in this place. But it was what was inside that surprised us the most. Up until all the rest of the mutants in the cages had been young children. Most of them had been unrecognizable but a few had been bird children, like us. This one however was the complete opposite of everything I just listed.

For one she was at least 15 or 16 years old. All the others were 10 or younger. She had been hanging upside down from a bar clearly asleep but the moment light hit her face her eyes snapped open. They were a startling grey. In one swift movement she jumped down and stood in front of us. I was surprised to see that instead of torn clothing she wore a simple black dress. Her dark hair fell past her shoulders. The only thing that seemed mutanish about her was the fact that she had been hanging upside down. At that moment the Voice said _Looks can be deceiving. Don't ever forget that._ I rolled my eyes and ignored it. As if I didn't know that.

**Unknown POV**

The moment light touched my face I knew something was wrong. First of all, I'm a bat mutant so I don't like light very much; it makes me dizzy. Second of all who was stupid enough to uncover my cage? Probably some rookie white coat who wouldn't know the consequences until to late. With a tiny sigh I dropped from my perch and flipped. I easily landed on my feet. Turning to face the front of my cage I saw that it wasn't in fact a white coat. It was several children, no wait; most of the people crowded around my cage were in fact the other children who inhabited the room. My eyes picked out 6 people who were neither white coats nor prisoners here in the Institute.

I narrowed my eyes. Why did I have a feeling that they were bad news? I think their grubby appearance gave them away. One of them, a tall female with wispy blonde hair, called out, "Iggy, Gazzy, I think I'm going to need help opening this cage. It's made out of glass." One of the strange males frowned and said skeptically, "Hold up Max. She's in a glass cage while all the others were in regular ones. Doesn't that tell you something?" Max frowned and said, "I suppose but I don't want to leave her there…does anyone know why she's in a glass cage?"

By this time I had grown tired of waiting for them to open the cage so I decided to take matters in my own hands. I clenched my hand into a fist. I pulled my arm backwards and then slammed my fist into the glass. The glass shattered instantly. Everyone in the room stared at me as I grace fully hopped out. I turned to the one called Max and said, "I don't know who the hell you are but if we don't move now you will never accomplish whatever little stunt you're trying to pull."

She nodded grimly and called for every one to move forward. The children surged forward. I however stood there and waited for everyone to disappear around the corner. I still had unfinished business. I ran in the opposite direction and didn't stop until I found a door with words 'Off Limits' sprawled across. With only a slight hesitation I tried the door knob. To my surprise the door slid open. I quickly stepped inside. The room was semi large and lined with empty cages. Well, nearly empty. At the far end of the room there were two cages that were occupied.

In the cage on the left was a tiny little girl. Her hair was as dark as mine and her eyes were a subtle green. She was only about 2 years old. Jutting out of her back were wings. Bat wings. On the right was another little bat child only this time male. His hair was a blondish white and his eyes where a deep grey. The moment they saw me they began to scream my name. I went to the girl first and slipped her cage open. She jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly. I opened the male's cage and he did the same. Both of them began to coo my name.

I giggled slightly and said, "Shhhhh…it's alright…were going to leave now ok?" they nodded against my neck and I stood. A few minutes later I was back where my cage was. I glanced at it before continuing in the direction the others had headed. When I reached the foot of some stairs I stopped in shock. Max was sitting on top of an Eraser who had called himself Ari. I pressed the children against me sure that he would knock Max off of him and come after me. However he stayed where he was and Max stood on shaking feet. My mouth dropped and I squeaked, "Is he dead!" surprised to hear my voice she glanced at me.

She nodded and reached for the hand of a little girl standing near her. "Come on you guys! We got to get out of here!" she began to run up the stairs and the little girl reached over and grabbed the hand of a tall boy near her. They all ran and this time I didn't wait. I ran behind them. We reached a door and releasing the girl's hand Max shouted, "_FLY!"_ I felt my mouth drop when the girl jumped into the tunnel and spread her wings. A few seconds later she was flying away.

Max pushed me forward and asked grimly, "Can you fly!" my response was to un tuck my wings and spread them. A moment later I was flying clumsily away from the door with Max following behind me. These kids were heavy. Suddenly we heard a man scream, "He was my son!" Max stopped and said, "Keep going the others should be up head. Just wait with them." I nodded and wondered why Max was stopping. A few moments later I saw the rest of her flock and I landed beside them. They all stared at me in surprise. I gave a tight smile and one of the girls gasped and asked, "Hey! You're the girl in the glass cage! Where did those babies come from?"

I sighed and said, "These, believe it or not are my children. The white coats took them from me. By the way my name is Viola." The girl smiled and said, "I'm Nudge. We're mutants too." I raised an eyebrow. As if I hadn't noticed. Then before anymore introductions could be made Max flew up to us looking pale. She landed and snapped, "Come on, we have to move!" I tucked my wings against my spine. My children did the same and seeing Nudge looking at us I asked, "Er…Nudge? Do you think you can hold one of them?"

She nodded and I handed her the female. We began to walk forward and as the sun touched my face I couldn't help but feel happiness surge through me. I was finally free.

**Well that's chappie one! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I left some things confusing such as Viola's children or why she was in a glass cage but it'll be answered in the next chappie. So Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Viola's POV**

Confusion wrapped it's self around me cutting off my air. As heaviness settled over me I fleeting thought _not again…_before trying to shove whoever it was off of me. A moment later I opened my eyes and saw with dismay my babies picking themselves off the ground. Gasping I felt the blood leave my face and immediately I grabbed them and hugged them tightly. They wiggled as I crooned softly in their ears. Finally, after I reassured myself that they were fine I let them go and they went running to Angel.

I watched them with a whimsical sigh. Now that we were free I didn't have to worry about them being tested on…I might have stayed staring at them if a familiar voice hadn't said, "Good morning Viola. Did you sleep well?" I turned and saw Nudge standing hesitantly behind me. Patting the ground beside me I said amicably, "I slept pretty well considering the fact that Max and the one called Fang kept an eye on me all night. Oh and lets not forget, I'm used to sleeping upside down."

Nudge nodded matter-of-factly and said, "I'm not surprised. For all we know you could be a spy. They wanted to question you last night but you sort of conked out. Is it hard to sleep upside down? I mean wont you fall?" I shook my head and said, "No it's not hard but anyways, where are we?" before Nudge could answer me a shadow fell across us. I looked up and saw Max glaring at us. Well not glaring but it was a harsh look.

"It's about time you woke up. If you don't mind Fang and I would like to ask you some questions." Before I could reply Nudge said excitedly, "I have a question! What are your kid's names?" feeling my cheeks I said, "Er…they don't have names. The white coats took them from me before I had a chance…" Nudge's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "That's terrible! We should name them right now, right Max?" Max shrugged and sitting beside me asked, "Do you have anything in mind?" with a tiny smile I turned to Nudge and said, "I think you should name one. Any suggestions?"

A few moments later I called the children to me. Grabbing a stick I tapped the male slightly on the shoulders saying solemnly, "From this moment you shall be called Apollo." Turning away from him I performed the same ceremony to the girl saying, "And you my darling shall be named Cerise." Cerise smiled in delight and said, "Thank you mama." They ran off again and I turned back to Max. She said, "Come over here." We stood and walked over to where Fang sat.

I had barely settled myself on the floor before Fang asked coldly, "what kind of mutant are you?" I raised an eyebrow. Even though the answer was on the obvious side I said obligingly, "I'm a bat mutant." Max rolled her eyes and said, "as if we didn't notice. Can you do anything special?" I frowned. "What do you mean like special?" Max shrugged and said, "We all have special gifts. Angel can breathe under water and control fish. Iggy can make explosives out of anything. You know, that sort of thing." I nodded in understanding and said hesitantly, "Well I can do a few out of ordinary things now that you mention it."

They looked at me expectantly and I sighed before saying, "When I'm in the moonlight my strength increases. And when I'm angry I can throw things." Max whistled and said, "That's interesting. One more thing. Where is the father of your children?"

**Max's POV**

Instantly I wished I hadn't asked. Viola's calm features twisted into a mask of anger and hate. Her grey eyes narrowed and I thought I felt a cold wind blow through. In a voice that sounded like fingernails on a chalk board she hissed, "That question is better left unanswered." I blinked and said apologetically, "sorry, we won't mention it again. Anyways it's high time to introduce you to the rest of the group. You all ready know Fang, he's second in charge. This is Iggy, he's blind but he can get around like everyone else. You already know Nudge; she'll talk your ear off if you give her the chance. This is the Gasman; his name is self explanatory. And this is Angel. She's the Gasman's sister."

Slowly the anger faded from Viola's face and she shook everyone's hands solemnly. When she reached Angel she frowned and said, "If you dare pick through my mind I'll skin you faster than any Eraser. The mind is a private place." There was a moment of silence before the Gasman came up behind Angel and yelled, "Don't talk to my sister like that! She didn't do anything to you." Viola gave a wolfish smile and said, "Really? Then why does Angel know the name of their father? How does she know things that I've only thought and not spoken out loud?"

My mouth dropped and I asked, "You can read my minds too?" Viola said, "I do but I rarely do it. There was no point in the Institute. And I didn't have to read her mind to know what she was doing. Her eyes gave her away." I sighed and said weakly, "Angel, please keep the mind reading to a minimum. Viola, it's better if you don't threaten people. Er…I think it's time that we left. We've stayed here too long…"

**Viola's POV**

We soared through the air. Apollo, Cerise and I hung back and watched the rest of the flock as they flew. Their wings were beautiful. Angel wings. I sighed wistfully and thought of my own wings. They were literal bat wings. Right down to the five fingers on each side. Disgusting I know. I glanced at Cerise and sighed. Instead of two she looked like she was 5. Apollo was a year older than her so he looked 6. I frowned as I looked at my son. If nothing else he was the spitting image of his father.

I could see him in my mind. He had been very handsome. With white blonde hair and green eyes. I could almost hear him whispering my name. Even though we had been forced together I couldn't help but love him. I honestly don't know if he loved me but it was enough that I loved him. I was still thinking of him when a small voice beside me said, "I'm sorry I read you mind Viola." I glanced to my right and was surprised to see Angel flying beside me with a guilty look on her face.

I sighed and said dryly, "you're sorry because you read my mind again right?" she blushed and I laughed. "Don't worry; I'm not going to skin you. I was just upset earlier. Er…you read my mind now so you not only know his name but what he looks like right?" Angel nodded and said timidly, "He's very handsome. It's a shame he was a…" her voice trailed off and I nodded stiffly before saying, "Yeah it was a shame. Er...do you know where we are headed?"

Angel nodded and said, "We're going to Washington DC. We're on a mission to find our parents." I nodded and wondered if I had any parents. I doubted it. It didn't matter; I had my babies to think about. A little while later Nudge flew over to use and the three of use began an easy conversation. It was then that Nudge frowned and asked, "Hey Viola, why were you in a glass cage?" I said, "If you must know, I'm a dangerous person. They kept me in a glass cage for their own safety." Nudge's mouth dropped and I laughed before saying, "Well, after they took Apollo and Cerise from me I went crazy and killed three white coats and at least 5 Erasers. It was my motherly instinct to protect my babies no matter what the cost…"

I thought of him again and wondered if he might still be alive if he hadn't been there that day. I could hear Angel's sharp intake of breathe and blushed with shame and annoyance. From now on I was going to have to guard my thoughts more carefully.

**Well that was chappie number 2! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope that I managed to answer the questions of Violas kids and stuff. Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Viola's POV 

I sighed wistfully as the wind blew my hair back. It was a dark brown. It reminded me of dark chocolate. Mmm…chocolate. I rolled my eyes and flew upwards so that I was beside Nudge. "Nudge, let me take Apollo from you. You're practically flying in your sleep." She blinked sleepily at me before slipping a fast asleep Apollo in my arms. I grunted slightly and shifted Cerise so that both babies were leaning their sweet little heads against me. Was it me or were they heavy? Nudge yawned and called out, "hey Max! Are we going to stop soon? I'm really tired."

I watched as Max sighed and turned to consult Fang. I silent prayed that she would say yes. Despite the fact that there was a full moon adding to my strength I could feel my eyelids drooping. After a few moments she said grudgingly, "we'll fly a bit further until we get to a good resting spot ok?" I was grinning cheerfully at Nudge when I felt a disturbance behind me. Frowning I stopped flying and let out a whistle. Several seconds later I felt my mouth drop in shock. I turned back to the others who were still flying and yelled, "Max! Max! Max, there are Erasers coming!"

Max's POV 

I heard Viola's cry. Turning I saw her hovering a few meters away. I rolled my eyes and said, "don't be silly. Erasers cant fly, they're wolf hybrids." She glared at me and snapped, "Max they're right behind us! I can hear them! We need to find someplace to hide. I can't fight with the babies." I might have argues more if Fang hadn't interrupted at that precise moment. "Uhh…Max? What are those?" I looked passed Viola and felt my heart stop. Huge clunky shapes were headed straight for us.

The Gasman shrugged and said, "Maybe they're the flying monkey's in hat one movie with a yellow brick something." If only he were right. Seconds passed and I coul see the moonlight glinting off the erasers eyes.


End file.
